sakura_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
"The Dragon's Soft Spot" (ドラゴンの逆鱗, Doragon no Gekirin) is the tenth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on June 6, 2017. The episode was written by Masahiro Yokotani, storyboarded and directed by Jin Iwatsuki. The Community Club organized a project that aimed to bring together singles from outside Manoyama to meet those from within town. Yoshino and the others are tasked to help polish the project, but something had been bothering Ririko from the start, and this became a source of struggle not only for Ririko but for the queen and her ministers. Synopsis Yoshino and her ministers enjoyed a feast in Angelica's restaurant, but a curfew time compelled Ririko to come home preemptively. On the ride across town, Shiori noted that Ririko had become more cheerful after becoming one of Yoshino's ministers, something that Ririko wondered about. The next day, Yoshino received a flyer from Ushimatsu about a singles matchmaking event to be held in town, and he talked about the lack of participants in the event. Yoshino then spent the day with her ministers about improving the plans for the three-day two-night event. After looking over at the suggestions of the Community Club, they chose to organize an itinerary composed of a sake brewery, firefly-viewing at the mountainside, and a stay in a traditional Japanese house. Ushimatsu's wife Kinu later added the Manoyama Dance, a local tradition among Manoyama girls, into the itinerary. Despite the positive progress of the project, Ririko remained glum the entire night. After a short ride home by Kinu, Ririko arrived home with her grandmother's pessimistic outlook on the Community Club's matchmaking event. Meanwhile, Yoshino felt worried about Ririko's actions, but Shiori assured the girls about her childhood friend. On the day of the matchmaking event, Yoshino and Maki served as the guides for three participants in the event. The event soon began with a lunch in Angelica's restaurant introducing the three women to members of the Community Club, including Maki's own brother Kosuke, and even Mr. Sandal. Afterwards, the tour headed to the town's shopping arcade, which was flocked with single men from nearby towns interested in the event. The first day would then end with a nighttime barbecue on Sakura Pond and a demonstration of the Manoyama Dance. With Ririko still apprehensive about learning the dance, Yoshino, Maki, Shiori and Sanae performed the dance in front of the participants, with Ushimatsu showing up to explain the legend behind the dance and the dragon that was supposed to be calmed by the dance. However, as Ririko left the event venue, a downpour interrupted the celebration. In the rush for shelter, Shiori and Yoshino, along with three of the participants, saw a stone dragon figure that was broken in the panic caused by the thunderstorm. Appearances *Yoshino Koharu *Shiori Shinomiya *Maki Midorikawa *Ririko Oribe *Sanae Kouzuki *Ushimatsu Kadota *Mino and Yamada *Kindaichi - a local policeman eager to find a romantic partner from a city girl and head of the Community Club *Kinu Kadota *Chitose Oribe *Kiyomi Hiiragi, Ayana Nakatsugawa, Izumi Koyama - participants for the singles matchmaking event *Takamizawa *Ippei Taira, Kakimura, Shibukawa - Community Club members and town-based participants for the matchmaking event *Kosuke Midorikawa *Mr. Sandal *Mr. Noge Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes